Mithril Warrior
Biography Early Life Coming Soon! Powers Organic Steel Transformation: Ian is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into a Vibranium-like substance. He can choose the density of his metal transformation which may vary from a soft metallic skin to a near impregnable metal Statue. * Superhuman Strength & Stamina: After transforming into his armored state, Ian possesses vast superhuman strength and Stamina. However, do to the weight of his steel form he merely maintains his normal physical conditioning. * Superhuman Durability: In his armored form Ian is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He could survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his fully armored body. Ian tends to jump at foes from a height creating a shock wave when he lands, due to his armored form. He can go without food, water, or air for many days while transformed, though he would eventually require sustenance. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Like Deadpool, Ian's mind is in a constant case of flux between Organic brain components and inorganic Vibranium alloy, this makes Ian impossible to read through telepathic means. Bioelectric Energy Generation: Ian possesses the ability to bodily generate bioelectric energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can potentially generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute. Ian can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: * Lighting Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of light. * Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges: Ian can potentially propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. * Electrocution: The electric flux of Ian's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. * Recharging: By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. * Metal Ionization & Magnetism: Ian is able to ionize and magnetize metals. Skills and Abilities Coming Soon! Category: X-MenCategory:Mutants